


Late Night Kisses, Divine

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Twist and Shout [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Cecil comes home from work to a series of welcome surprises from Carlos, including but not limited to: dinner, silence, and making out like teenagers on the sofa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I've missed this.
> 
> Title pulled from "[Toothpaste Kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SJmWSWQgdM)" by The Maccabees.

Cecil let his car come to a rumbling stop in the parking lot outside of his apartment. He could see, on the third floor, the lights on in his living room, Carlos moving around in front of the bookshelves near the window. His shadow shifted, the curtain twitching aside as Cecil’s engine died, and Cecil caught a grin and a wave before the drape fell back into place. The car door took a couple of slams before it stuck shut properly and Cecil could leave it behind.

The stairs up to their apartment always seemed to take either far, far longer than three flights, or far, far shorter. Today was rather longer, and by the time Cecil reached the landing, thighs hot like fire, he was a little weary. He slid his key in the door to find it was already unlocked. He cracked the door open with a twist of the knob and a hard shove from his shoulder with his whole body weight behind it. Carlos was nowhere to be found. Cecil frowned, letting the heavy door slip shut behind him.

“Carlos?” Cecil called. He stripped off his jacket, abandoning it on the hook. Carlos appeared as he was slipping off his shoes, still dressed from his day. The grassy material of his button-down shone in the low lamplight.

“Hi,” Carlos said, leaning in the entryway between the kitchen and the living room. Cecil dropped his messenger bag to the floor.

“How was your day?” Cecil asked. Carlos continued leaning against the door jamb.

“It was  _ good _ ,” Carlos said. Cecil gingerly sat down on the edge of the sofa; Carlos was acting odd. Not a normal odd, either. Cecil fought the urge to check his calendar and seek out a reason as Carlos finally pushed away from the door and came closer to Cecil.

“Notice how quiet it is?” Carlos asked. Cecil realized, with the rush of clarity that often accompanies such a profound and sudden comprehension, that it was silent.

“Holy-”

“I know,” Carlos interrupted. He stopped in front of Cecil, grinning. “It’s  _ so  _ quiet.”

“How’d you do it?” Cecil asked, keeping his voice to a breathless whisper. Carlos bent in half, fisting his hands in Cecil’s shirt and dragging him out of his seat. Cecil grappled for leverage, eventually placing his palms down hard on the sofa to hold him up as Carlos stole the air from his lungs.

“Don’t worry about how I did it,” Carlos said, while Cecil gasped for air. “Just enjoy it. Do you want dinner?”

“No,” Cecil said, a dozen or so flirty replies failing him in the moment as he hauled Carlos closer instead. Carlos tipped over, falling into Cecil’s lap and laughing for the brief moment between his landing and Cecil starting to kiss him again. Carlos fit his knees on either side of Cecil’s thighs, his hands roaming up under Cecil’s shirt to skate over his ribs and up to his chest. Cecil exhaled sharply, letting his head fall back against the sofa as Carlos made short work of his vest buttons. He unraveled his bowtie, tossed it aside, and unbuttoned his top collar button to kiss at his neck.

“I love you,” Carlos said, punctuating the statement with a roll of his hips, and Cecil went to respond just as Carlos’ hand flew up to cover his mouth. “Remember to be quiet.”

Cecil nodded; Carlos dropped his hand. He continued down the line of buttons to Cecil’s waist, tugging the shirt out and opening it wide. He ducked his head down to mouth at Cecil’s tattoos, purple and white ink glistening just under the skin, and Cecil had to stop looking at him for fear of a sudden and unexpected outburst. Instead, he focused on the ceiling and on trying to regulate his breathing.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Carlos confessed, hot breath against Cecil’s clavicle, biting the words into his skin. Cecil forced the groan that bubbled up to become a hum instead. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about  _ exactly  _ this.”

Carlos pulled Cecil forward and helped the shirt and vest off his arms and to the floor. He snapped Cecil’s belt buckle apart with a hard crack, and the two of them froze in the ensuing silence. When no noises came, Carlos threw himself forward, burying his face in Cecil’s neck and half-kissing, half-panting, his breath coming out almost quickly enough to count as hyperventilation. Cecil’s hands crept forwards, starting to unbutton Carlos’ shirt in return, and Carlos paused to help him, their four hands twisting around one another in a fumble to get the shirt off. Carlos stopped halfway down the line and just tugged the shirt over his head and left it in the growing heap.

“How was work?” Carlos asked quietly, kissing Cecil’s forehead, his nose, his mouth, his cheeks, his chin. Cecil squeezed his eyes shut and count to three, then again to seven.

“We had-  _ hmm _ ,” Cecil hummed, and Carlos lifted his head, smiling.  _ Beautiful _ .

“Sorry,” Carlos said. “You really can tell me about it if you want.”

“I’ll save it,” Cecil said, and Carlos ducked down to kiss him again, hands falling to grip Cecil’s waist over his pants. When Carlos dragged his mouth down to Cecil’s neck again, Cecil’s hand flew up to clamp over his eyes. He exhaled, ragged. Carlos took advantage of the opportunity to roll his hips again; he made a soft sound that made Cecil want to make a louder sound. Instead, he reached up and wound his fingers in Carlos’ dark hair, curls wrapping around his knuckles as he drew Carlos back up to his mouth.

“Hello,” Cecil said, and Carlos laughed, grinning.

“Hello to you,” Carlos said. He kissed Cecil once, twice. Almost could have been chaste, if his bare skin hadn’t been so hot under Cecil’s hands. “Welcome home, darling. How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Cecil said. “Better now.” Carlos bit his earlobe. “How was yours?”

“Better now,” Carlos echoed. His hands fumbled in slipping Cecil’s belt off, the soft sounds of the belt sliding through the loops trapped between them. He dropped that, too, to the floor; the belt buckle clattered a little, and they paused again. Still nothing. Carlos snapped out of it before Cecil did, popping the button on his pants and continuing down to the zipper. The pressure made Cecil groan, and Carlos’ hand flew up over his mouth again.

“Cece,” Carlos whispered. “Shh.”

Cecil nodded. Carlos released him, leaning back in Cecil’s lap. Cecil lifted his head to trail his hands over Carlos’ bare sides, fingertips skimming the expanse of his chest, down to his ribs. His skin flushed, hot blood rushing just on the other side. Carlos smiled at him, hair falling in his face. Cecil reached up to push it back.

“Hey, handsome,” Carlos said. Cecil laughed. Carlos pushed down harder, forward faster, another roll of his hips, a snap following it up, and Cecil shut his eyes again. Carlos’ hand traced up to his chin, gripping his jaw tight, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Carlos was the noisemaker that time, when the friction of their bodies as a result of his rolling hips caught just the right angle. Carlos bit off the sound as Cecil was reaching up to cover his mouth, and he could feel Carlos’ grin against his hot palm.

“I love you,” Carlos said, muffled. He kissed Cecil’s palm, and Cecil withdrew, and Carlos rolled his hips again, his rhythm stuttering a bit partway through. Cecil reached forwards and snapped open Carlos’ jeans, dipping his hand in; Carlos, in his surprise, bit off a shout, and Cecil’s hand didn’t get up to his mouth in time. They both froze, and the silence was broken at last by a loud, startled cry. Carlos groaned and let his head fall to Cecil’s shoulder.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” Carlos said, starting to heave himself up. Cecil pulled him in and kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip and swallowing the sounds he made in response.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cecil assured him, letting Carlos slide off his lap onto the sofa. “I’ll get it.”

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked, melted into the corner of the sofa. His jaw was tight. Cecil leaned down and kissed his forehead, then the crown of his head.

“I could use it after today, I don’t mind,” Cecil told him, leaving him behind in the living room. The hallway was darkened, but Cecil had superb night vision, and navigating to the correct door was easy enough. He pushed it open gingerly, despite the screaming on the other side, and pushed the light up to a dim brightness that made the room just visible enough for the normal eye. He crossed the room to the crib on the other side and peered inside.

“Hello there,” he said, reaching in to carefully lift their daughter up and against his chest. She continued to scream, and he pressed his fingertip against her gums, pushing at the tooth cutting through. She sniffled at the pressure. “I’d ask how your day was, but this seems fairly indicative of it as a whole, doesn’t it?”

She kept crying. He grabbed her teething ring from her side table and slipped it into her mouth. She bit down on it, face red, eyes puffy. In the new, snuffling quiet, Cecil fell into their glider, sliding back and forth carefully. He held the teething ring in place for her and let her gum at it, her cries softening to normal breaths. Her skin eventually returned to its normal shade, and Cecil pushed her hair back out of her face, kissing her forehead and humming down to her. She rubbed her cheek against the bare skin of his chest, sighing.

“You’re so much better at this than I am,” Carlos commented from the doorway. Cecil glanced up at him; he was still shirtless and flushed, his hair tangled up, his jeans unbuttoned but not unzipped. Cecil raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have to disagree,” Cecil said. “You got her to be quiet and sleep before six o’clock. That’s a miracle, and you know how rare miracles have been in this economy recently.”

“I do,” Carlos agreed. He pushed off from the door and dropped onto the ottoman. He reached out and touched their daughter’s cheek gently with his fingertip. She turned her head and grinned at him. “Hi, Joey.”

“I’m sure she’d say hello if she could,” Cecil said. Joey made a snuffling sound, reaching up to grasp at Cecil’s fingers. He pulled the teething ring out of her mouth and she started to babble endlessly at Carlos, reaching towards him. He ducked his head down and let her tug at his hair. “She’s chatty today. Aren’t you, Jojo?”

“She’d agree if she could,” Carlos parroted, grinning. Cecil leaned forward slightly, and Carlos bridged the rest of the gap between them to kiss him. Joey reached up and smacked at their chins until they broke apart, and Carlos made an overly-dramatic gasping noise, reaching out and lifting Joey up under her armpits, hefting her into the air and spinning her around. Cecil leaned back to watch him, the pure joy of his expression, of Joey’s laughter, the grin on her face. Carlos pulled her back in, tucking her against his chest and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Cecil said, because he felt it overwhelming him, a pressure swelling in his chest like a helium balloon. He felt like he might burst with it. “Both of you.”

“We love you, too, honey,” Carlos said. He passed Joey back over and resumed his watch from the ottoman, matching the slow rhythm of Cecil’s gliding as he tried to comfort Joey back to sleep. By the time she had finally shut her eyes for long enough that he could move without waking her, her deep breaths settling heavy in her chest, Carlos was half-asleep, too, chin in his hand as he yawned.

“Carlos,” Cecil said, and Carlos blinked and straightened. He accepted Joey when Cecil passed her over, tucking her back into her box. They left carefully, the dimmed lights turning down after them, the door softly closing with a click. Cecil exhaled slowly, a drawn-out sigh of success, when Carlos hooked his thumbs in Cecil’s belt loops and gave him a tug.

“Want dinner now?” Carlos asked, pulling Cecil hard enough that they ended up chest-to-chest, skin on skin. Those clever one-liner answers didn’t fail Cecil this time.

“Can I have dessert first?” he said back, and Carlos laughed, stretching up onto his toes to kiss Cecil soundly.

“Because you asked so nicely,” Carlos said, “I don’t see why not.” He gave Cecil a couple more nudges, light shoves down the dark hallway, and flicked the light to their bedroom on. One last hard push, and the backs of Cecil’s knees hit their bed, and he flailed for one suspended moment in the air before landing on his back. Carlos climbed over him, grinning, nipping up his chest, and Cecil drew him up to kiss again. Carlos, with slight presence of mind, scrambled up to shut their bedroom door behind him. Cecil reached out, and Carlos went to him, taking his hand and letting Cecil yank him down over him like a quilt, the two of them laughing the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the WTNV live show (All Hail) and it was #so #good and I needed to do something about it.
> 
> I have written, like, zero fanfiction lately because I actually wrote a book instead. It was a long road but I actually did it! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
